This invention relates to a running board mounting bracket.
Running boards are commonly mounted on pick-up trucks, van and sport utility vehicles. Typically, the running boards as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,286,049 and 5,193,829 are supported by corner or L-shaped brackets which are mounted to the frame of the vehicle. For factory installed running boards, the maximum permissible deflection of the outer extent of the running board is approximately 10 mm with a permanent set of 1.0 mm. As a result, the support brackets of the prior art must be manufactured from hardened steel.
In other examples of running board brackets as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,085 and 4,935,638, the bracket has a tubular body for receiving a tubular running board. The bracket has a tubular body with a flange plate. A gusset extends between the tubular body and the flange plate. However, the bracket mounts to an outboard face of a vehicle frame and will be positioned to transfer loads from the running board to the vehicle through the gusset primarily in tension. Again the support brackets of the prior art are required to be manufactured from hardened steel.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a running board mounting bracket having a unique configuration for mounting a running board, which configuration may be manufactured from either steel or plastic and still be able to meet deflection criteria.
It is desirable to provide a running board mounting bracket having a triangular configuration which can be manufactured from either steel or plastic.
It is desirable to provide a running board bracket having an angled structural component which can be tubular, stamped, welded or injection molded.
It is desirable to provide a running board bracket which can be incorporated into stationary running boards and retractable running boards.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a running board bracket having a hollow structural body having at least one open end. The structural body has a distal end and a support end. A mounting flange extends from the structural body at the support end. The mounting flange is canted relative to the longitudinal extent of the structural body. The mounting flange has bores for mounting the bracket to a vehicle frame. A web extends between the mounting flange and the distal end redirecting bending forces from the interface between the mounting flange and the structural body and transferring the bending forces from the structural body to the mounting flange in a compressive manner. The web has a rib extending along the web forming an I-beam relation with the structural body.